Circle
by HattFriend
Summary: During the Second Diclonius War, the project ASYMPTOTE-M4 was a top secret project created in an attempt to defeat the Diclonius enemy. ASYMPTOTE-M4 was in actuality a nuclear energy chamber. The chamber was powerful enough to warp time and space itself.
1. After the End

After the death of the Diclonius queen Lucy, the human-hybrid species, known as Diclonii, became a worldwide epidemic. The birth rate of Diclonii skyrocketed, with thirty percent of all humanoid species on the planet being Diclonii. Diclonii children, shown to be an all female race, started murdering humans at the tender age of usually three to five.

Diclonii were found in virtually every country in the world. The United Nations, running out of options, proposed the Diclonius Resolve Act, meaning that all nations, for the safety of their citizens, need to kill any Diclonii that live in that country.

The President of the United States, the Prime Minister of Japan, the Prime Minister of England, etc. declared war against all Diclonius. The Diclonius War had officially begun.

However, among all the darkness, a glimmer of hope shone. A scientist with the name of Arakawa that originally worked at an institute that researched Diclonii, known as the infamous Diclonius Research Institute, created a cure.

The World Health Organization then issued a five-year birth ban, enough time for all human males to have the vaccine injected into their bloodstream. The number of diclonius plummeted, the species became extinct, and humans were able to live peacefully once more.

But that's what they thought. The vaccine created by Arakawa had one fatal flaw. All children men had were not Diclonii, but the children inherited the Diclonius gene. The Diclonius gene that existed in the children was a recessive gene, but when the children of the infected carriers had children, the unthinkable happened.

Twenty percent of the third generation of children, the children of the children of the infected carriers, were born as Diclonii. While the second generation of children had the Diclonius gene as a recessive gene, the third generation had the Diclonius gene as a dominant gene.

For all you people who don't understand what I'm talking about, I'll give you an example. A man with blue eyes marries a woman with brown eyes. Their son has brown eyes. The son's child has blue eyes.

There are two genes, the dominant and the recessive gene. There are also two combinations. If the code for blue eyes is AB, and the code for brown eyes is BB. The brown eyes become the dominant gene while the blue eyes become the recessive gene.

The gene still exists though. If the brown eyed man, with the blue eyes trait, meets a green eyed woman who also has the blue eyed trait, the child has blue eyes.

The same goes with the Diclonius trait.

The second generation was ignorant of the violent, blood soaked, history of the Diclonii, and when seeing their children with horns on their heads, panicked and demanded a medical answer from WHO.

WHO then made two options for families of the horned children, have the children enthused or placed in a new massive Diclonius Research Institute where they would be experimented on.

The parents found both options terrible, and chose to raise them in secret. All countries ordered law enforcement to raid all houses of all civilians and capture all Diclonius children.

The children were forcibly taken from their homes and kept for painful experiments. The institute also held a disastrous secret. The Diclonii from The Diclonius War were kept in captivity for years.

Their, the adult Silpelit Diclonii told the younger third generation Diclonii of the ways humans mistreated their ancestors and often murdered them. The third generation Diclonii also proved to be different from their adult fellow Silpelits.

Another fatal flaw in the vaccine was that the vaccine did not get rid of the source of the virus, but instead enhanced it. Even worse, 14% of the third generation Diclonii were queen Diclonius, meaning they inherited the earth-shaking powers of the legendary Lucy.

The third generation and adult silpelits then plotted to completely annihilate the human race, knowing that they were not wanted and could never live happily in coexistence with humans, a dream all Diclonii so desperately wished for but knew could never happen, and create a world for themselves.

This move started The Second Diclonius War.


	2. The Diclonius Uprising

Humanity is fighting a losing war. The vengeful Diclonii have slaughtered a staggering forty percent of the human population, the extinction of the human race is once again a horrifying possibility. The last stronghold countries of the world are the United States of America, Russia, China, Mexico, Brazil, Canada, Greenland, Ireland, Spain, and Japan.

In the last few years all countries have tried to eliminate the Diclonius epidemic. Diclonii because a worldwide danger once again when news of the Diclonius Uprising was discovered in which thirty-one queen Diclonii gruesomely murdered all people living on the island at the time and sank the entire island where the Diclonius Research Institute was located with ease.

The Diclonii had orchestrated a brilliant plan for their daring escape. Telepathically they spoke, dicussed, and revised their plans over and over, perfecting it, and rehearsing it for the much anticipated day, in the perfect moment.

Four large ships rested at the island's bay. The ships were engineered to safely take all humans that lived on the island away from it whenever their was an emergency. Those people I am referring to, unless you don't understand, are the Diclonius Research Institute staff, and their families, whenever their was a earthquake, landslide, hurricane, or a tsunami.

All 22,431 Diclonii that lived in the massive institute knew about this, as the queen Diclonii could read the minds of their researchers without them even knowing. First, they would revolt against their captors, and violently attack them. Then, they would move on to the families of the researchers.

Their could be no living witnesses, because if their were, the surviving humans would warn the rest of humanity, and that was not an option for them. They wished to fulfill Queen Lucy's promised vision, strike against humanity with no warning.

"_Move stealthy, strike quickly, show no mercy, and finally, leave, with no evidence."_ Number 46: Silpelit said during one of their physic meetings.

"_It is a fool-proof stragety. I think I speak for all of us to go by it once we leave this island." _Number 46 continued.

"_I agree, but that is if our plan succeed." _Number 69: Silpelit countered_**.**_

"_Our plan will work. I assure you. Remember, we silpelits will lead the uprising, and the queens will follow. Their part in the plan is the most important." _Number 46 said.

"_You thirty one queens are the best of us. You have been blessed with our beloved Lucy's abilities. She has given us a second chance to survive, and take this world from those accursed humans, so that we may live in peace. We're counting on you." _Number 69 said. All queens understood.

Then, after they were finish murdering all the non-Diclonii, they would hijack the cruisers. They all agreed to separate into four groups, each group consisting of about five thousand Diclonii each, and each ship would dock into one of the world's major ports.

Once they docked, they would begin killing as many humans as possible to speed up the annihilation of the human race.

Before they parted ways, all Diclonii promised each other that they would meet again in precisely five years, where they would begin a final attack on all remaining humans.

They chose to reunite in Kamakura as their "mother" Lucy was born there.

The entire plan worked, with absolutely no flaws.

Even worse, five years have passed since that incident.


End file.
